Keyblade Keyhole Wiki
Welcome to the Keyblade Keyhole Wiki This Is A Wiki About The Series Kingdom Hearts. You Can Help By Editing And Adding Pages The Story Of Kingdom Hearts Sorce of this Info Link The first game shows how Sora is separated from his friends Kairi and Riku when their world, Destiny Island , is invaded by mysterious creatures known as the Heartless. During the invasion, Sora obtains a weapon to be able to fight off the Heartless, known as the Keyblade. Soon after finding himself in a little town called Traverse Town, Sora meets Donald Duck and Goofy, two emissaries from Disney Castle sent by King Mickey to find the wielder of the mysterious weapon, the Keyblade. The three band together and travel to different Disney-themed worlds Such as Alice in Wonderland, Tarzan and many more, sealing the hearts of the worlds to prevent more Heartless invasions. Along the way, they encounter a group of Disney villains, led by Maleficent, who are controlling the Heartless. Though they eventually defeat Maleficent, the three discover that a man named Ansem is the true antagonist. Ansem's plan is to open the door to "Kingdom Hearts" in the hopes of attaining eternal darkness. Sora, Donald, and Goofy defeat Ansem, and seal the door with the help of Riku and King Mickey on the other side of the door. After sealing the door to Kingdom Hearts, the three begin searching for Riku and King Mickey, finding themselves heading towards a mysterious fortress called Castle Oblivion. Upon entering the fortress, they begin to lose their memories. The three encounter a group of dark hooded villains, part of a mysterious Organization. In the castle, Sora learns his memories have been manipulated by a girl named Naminé who was being held captive by the Organization. To allow them to regain their memories, Naminé puts Sora, Donald, and Goofy to sleep for a year; in the process, they must lose the memories of their experience in Castle Oblivion. At the same time, Riku finds himself in the basement of the castle and begins traveling to the first floor with the aid of King Mickey. Riku fights both the Organization's members and the darkness in his heart, learning to accept his dual nature between light and dark. Allying himself with the mysterious DiZ, Riku aids him in keeping Sora and Naminé safe until the former is awoken. However, a snag in the plan over the year forces Riku to go after a young man named Roxas, the thirteenth member of the Organization, to enable Sora's reawakening. Seven days after Riku's success, Sora, Donald, and Goofy awaken in Twilight Town, with no memory of their time at Castle Oblivion, and resume their search for Riku and King Mickey. They learn of the Nobodies and are re-familiarized with their leaders, Organization XIII. Afterwards, Maleficent is resurrected and joins with Pete, another Disney villain, to find a new base of operations before resuming her quest for power and revenge on Sora. Sora once again travels to many Disney-themed worlds and resolves the troubles caused by not just Maleficent and Pete, but also Organization XIII whose members refer to him as Roxas. Meanwhile, Kairi is kidnapped by the Organization. They meet King Mickey, who reveals that the "Ansem" Sora defeated was actually the Heartless of Xehanort, a student of the real Ansem the Wise. Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII, reveals himself to be the Nobody of Xehanort. The three arrive at the headquarters of Organization XIII, with Kingdom Hearts looming overhead, and Sora is finally reunited with Kairi and Riku after defeating all of the remaining Organization members, save Xemnas. Roxas is also revealed as Sora's Nobody, whom Riku had captured by willingly assuming the false Ansem's form, in order that Roxas may be integrated back into Sora. As these events are unfolding, Mickey encounters DiZ, revealed as Ansem the Wise, who is arming a device that would digitize all of Kingdom Hearts' power. However, a system overload causes the machine to explode as the others arrive, with Ansem consumed in the blast and Riku restored to his original state. At the top of the castle, Sora and his friends battle Xemnas, who uses the remnants of Kingdom Hearts to fight them. Refusing to accept defeat, Xemnas separates Sora and Riku from the others to face them in a final battle that ends with his demise. Though initially trapped in Xemnas' realm, Sora and Riku are able to return to their world after reading a letter from Kairi that reveals the door to light. However, sometime later, Sora, Riku and Kairi receive a message from King Mickey that was not revealed in Kingdom Hearts ll, the contents of which detail his findings in Kingdom Hearts coded: it turns out Sora is destined as the "Key that Connects Everything" to save three Keyblade users who played role in both his life and his friends' lives in the past: Terra (whose body was taken by the rogue Keyblade Master, Master Xehanort, and became the young incarnation of Xehanort that Sora faced in the forms of "Ansem" and Xemnas), Ventus (whose heart, damaged following a victorious struggle against his dark half, Vanitas, ended up within Sora while his comatose body was placed within the Chamber of Wakening in Castle Oblivion), and Aqua (who ended up trapped in the realm of darkness after sacrificing herself to save Terra's body, now without access to her Keyblade and now instead uses the Keyblade of Master Eraqus, and is with Ansem the Wise after the blast from the Kingdom Hearts Encoder sent him there). Sora prepares to set out on a new journey to find and rescue his predecessors. Around the same time, King Mickey himself receives the shocking news from Yen Sid that the destruction of "Ansem" and Xemnas has led to Xehanort's restoration, and not just "a single one of him". Learning of this, Yen Sid orders Mickey to summon Sora and Riku to him to have them undergo the test of the "Mark of Mastery" in preparations for their imminent clash with Xehanort. Thank You Wikipedia For This Info I Added A Little Bit To It. Latest activity Category:Browse